


Stipulate

by SilverSage



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Finally got my Courage up to post this, Gen, Happy Ending?, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Linked Universe, Mild Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Something like a Character Study, Song fic, it is a peaceful ending, not my usual cup of tea, not sure about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSage/pseuds/SilverSage
Summary: Four's words had Sky thinking. The near silence had him remembering.The truly ancient statue of Hylia still smiled gently down on her chosen hero as he found his inner peace.No curse, or its stipulation, were going to stop the Hero of the Skies and his most trusted partner.They had a legacy to protect, after all.
Relationships: Four & Sky (Linked Universe), Link & Fi (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Sun (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Stipulate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alone Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311754) by [Blueskullcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskullcandy/pseuds/Blueskullcandy). 



> I'm not usually one for song fics, reading or writing, but I figured, 'what the heck? why not!' Even if anything else I've written or have been writing has yet to see the light of day, I pulled myself together enough to fully finish this one. It is a bit choppy and bounces around a bunch, but it really fits the progression of ideas this went through.  
> The song used is Stipulation by Go! Child  
> And the story this inspired by Blueskullcandy's Alone Together, Chapter 2- A Sword, a Statue, and a Curse.  
> I did ask permission (anomalously) to use their lines in the chapter itself.

Sky was having a bit of a rough day, to say the least. When the magic that brought them to various versions of Hyrule had decided to whisk them away, it wasn’t too big of a deal. It happened all the time, after all.

But then he saw  _ her _ . Hylia’s statue from Skyloft. He hardly heard a word the others said as they discussed the current situation, and found himself rather relieved to be part of the last pair to leave. It would give him time to  _ think _ .

And think, Sky definitely did.

_ Some people say that your mark on the world is clear _

_ How you are thought of when you leave the atmosphere _

_ What did you conquer? _

_ Or what did you offer? _

_ Your legacy should be in place forever _

_ A sword, a statue, and a curse...I wasn’t wrong when I said that. _ Sky muses, looking back up at the statue of Hylia that he dropped from Skyloft, listening to the soft mumblings of Four as he slept on at his side.  _ But a blade, a kingdom, and a spirit… That is also true. _

Sky wasn’t sure what to think, but Four's words had brought a new light to the dilemma he'd been having since hearing about Ganon. He hadn't necessarily doomed the other heroes, but given them something to unite them through time and space. Even if the still unfounded kingdom of Hyrule was bound to fall and nearly fall so very many times.

A hero’s legacy born of his adventures on the Surface, fated to rise when evil threatened the land evermore. Not that any of the other heroes had ever heard of him or even many of the races of his era. It was all lost to time, leaving a bad taste in his mouth, for all he’d ever known to be so... _ forgotten _ .

He defeated the last of the demons trying to rule the surface, reclaiming the land for Hylia’s people. He defeated the demon king in single combat, for Hylia’s sake!

He saved Zelda, first of her name if the other heroes stories were all to be believed, and the Surface itself. He gave the land peace, and Hylians a new place to call home. Even with Demise’s curse looming over his head.

It all came back to that curse though. A legacy he left unintentionally for the small smith at his side to pick up first. Even if Four didn't use the Master Sword, the spirit they shared led him to his destiny. The same spirit that brought Time to the Master Sword, and worked its way to the rest of the heroes. To the fate they all shared.

_ But in this organization there is a way _

_ For there are secrets that need to be locked away _

_ What will my worth be _

_ If they all erase me? _

_ Who am I if I am not remembered? _

And yet, here they all are. Nine heroes dragged together by some malicious force for some unknown reason. All so very different, but similar nonetheless. And by the goddesses, they were going to do this. Beat this evil, and live on in peace.

It came up before, in one of the many evening discussions, but they were all capable in their own right, and it was doubtful that all of their abilities would ever need to be revealed. They had all conquered evil at least once, and now there are nine of them facing this threat together. Their individual horrors didn't need to be on display for all to see, the truth of the memories that plagued them can still be silent, the scars of the mind and body they bore, acting as silent momentos to years gone by.

Even when they were or weren’t protected by Fi’s silent form, they were still bearing the brunt of his curse. The cursed spirit that united them, that started with him, and the blade he forged.

The proof that his era had even existed all but erased by Four’s time, even if the kingdom still stood, Zelda’s bloodline still flourished, and Hylia’s statue resting in some hidden location.

…But the rest was not remembered. Not even as fairy tales, myths, or legends.

The sight of Four when he had suddenly stood before, fist clenched with too much emotion, his eyes seeming to swirl through as many colors as the emotions storming through them in the depths of this forgotten temple. Driving home a point, genuinely looming over the chosen hero for the first time, completely enrapturing Sky as his silent audience.

_ "What could be scarier," the smith had whispered, voice trembling with the force of his emotions, truly  _ believing _ the words coming from his mouth, speaking as if from personal experience, "than the idea of not existing?" _

That single sentence stirring something inside of Sky, resonating with his despondency, but drawing some hope into his soul. He is still himself, and will still be remembered, and  _ not _ just for a sword and curse. Even if it's mainly by the other heroes he’d been traveling with, there are still hints all around, it was only a matter of looking for them.

Sky shifts his sailcloth to cover Four a bit better as the smith shifts in place, and leans his head back as he closes his eyes, and remembers.

  
  


_ A strangely taunting proposition _

_ To know what people cannot know _

_ And yet my only inhibition _

_ Is what will happen when I go _

Link still felt dazed as he listened to Fi explain her and his purpose, the knowledge that Zelda is still alive having relieved him immensely. He forced himself to push the worry of Zelda’s well being out of his mind, as headmaster Geabora walked into the hidden sanctuary, getting a bit lost among all the talk of destiny and fate.

_ Abolishing the shadow of apocalypse? _ No thank you, destiny.  _ Soar over the clouds and plummet below _ ? That sounded more tempting, having had more than a few daydreams about what could be below the cloud barrier. Something Zelda herself confirmed just that morning as well. Speaking of Zelda… this ‘spirit maiden’ thing was worrying enough for him to be ready to go immediately.

~

The stone tablet map slid into place easily, giving off a faint glow from the green diamond near its left edge. That easily, the way down is apparently opened. The way to Zelda, to his Hylia given fate, is now ready. The way to face an  _ apocalypse _ is now open. It's all a bit overwhelming, but felt…almost right. Like he had been waiting for destiny’s call, and after the troubled dreams recently, it felt like everything was falling into place.

He turned to face his new traveling companion and Headmaster Geabora, anticipation filling him.

~

Slipping on his boots, Link found himself slightly self-conscious under the headmaster’s watchful gaze, as the events of the night finally caught up to him.  _ Can I really do this? I've been training to be a knight of Skyloft, soaring high into the skies above the cloud barrier...not to wander into the unknown dangers of the Surface. _

He stood to adjust his belt, and delay the inevitable a bit longer more.  _ I know I'm decent with a sword, but what about monsters that were said to roam the Surface? Anything could be down there. It could truly be a wasteland. _

Moving his gaze to his gloves and arm braces, he found that there was nothing more he could do to delay himself.  _ I could die, and no one would know. Zelda could die down there as well though… _ He looks up into the headmaster's eyes, steeling his resolve.  _ For Zelda, I'll go to any length, and through any danger. No matter what it is that I find down there. _

_ Here every member _

_ Is severed from down below _

_ Now and forever together _

_ But never home _

_ So while you're going on your mission _

_ Remember _

_ And never go alone _

As Link leaves the bazaar, he couldn’t help but look over Skyloft as he made his way to one of the docks. It's peaceful as always first thing in the morning, it being shortly before the island bursts into life for the day, the perfect time to slip out mostly unnoticed.

So many Skyloftians are content to live peacefully on Skyloft, and are even less curious about what lay beyond the sky. Even with Loftwings, they are happy on Skyloft, safe and free from danger. Ancient texts spoke of the surface, of wars, dangers, and destruction. It's clear why Hylians live high above the clouds; to keep them safe. They were all safe, until fate called upon Zelda and Link to fulfill their roles. There, down past the cloud barrier, are many unknown dangers and sights, waiting to be discovered.

Skyloft is their own slice of land from the surface, their home for many generations. But to Link, it didn't always  _ feel _ like home. Holding a sword, spending time with Zelda, or simply riding his Loftwing had a tendency to feel more like home than the streets of Skyloft. And as he reached the nearest dock, he wondered if his ‘destiny’ had anything to do with it.

With those final wandering thoughts, Link took a running leap off the dock, whistling sharply and waiting for his most trusted companion to reach him. Safely upon the red feathered back of Apple, it isn't hard to spot his objective, a brightly glowing green pillar of light coming from a hole in the cloud barrier.

Guiding his Loftwing towards his goal is simple enough, and the sensation of flying doing wonders to calm his nerves and Link gives the red feathered neck before him a loving ruffle, earning him a happy trill.

Link looks back toward Skyloft once more, feeling a bit melancholic to be leaving his home, a gut feeling telling him it will never feel quite the same ever again.

As he drew close to the swirling hole, his sword chimed from his back, his gaze drawn to Fi flying directly in front of him.  _ Right, _ he idly thought as she explained her observations,  _ I'm not alone on this mission. Even if Fi is only the spirit of my sword. _

He lets himself fall off of his Loftwing, looking down at the sudden burst of solid green, and lets the nerves of the unknown fade for the excitement of discovery, even if his worry for Zelda still holds firm.

_ The word around here is that something is awry _

_ And I can tell that the tensions are pretty high _

_ What is your next move? _

_ And what am I to do _

_ If something disastrous comes in to find me? _

Walking away from the Goron and his half knowledge of Skyloft, Link’s mind was drawn back to some of the first words they had exchanged.  _ Monsters, packs of monsters, and weird things in general… Could this have something to do with the thing sealed back in the Sealed Grounds? Or why Zelda and I are down here? _ Link frowns as he makes his way down the forest path, his concern in general growing.

~

Even in all the blistering heat of the active volcano, Link trekked onward, mild amusement having turned to resigned acceptance that most surface creatures will get scared of him on sight. Still, with each Mogma Link encountered, his worry about the sheer number of the monsters on Eldin Volcano rose higher. The bokoblins are running loose and wild, disturbing the locals in their lives, and Pyrups are making above ground travel tricky. As he follows Zelda and the mysterious black clothed figure up the volcano, the growing tension has Link’s feet moving faster and faster.

~

"Do my words anger you, boy?” Yes, but then again, he was already fed up with Ghirahim.

"Do you my word sting? Let them." He was trying! By the goddess, he was!

"You were late, and failed to protect her." The guilt bubbled up now, the thought of almost losing her weighing on him heavily.

"Listen well, chosen one." He was, he can't fail again.

"You must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you." Isn't he already doing that? If there are more, he will face them all.

"Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner. Am I understood?" Yes. He understands clearly, though the woman didn’t need to be so very rude about it.

He stared at the now empty dais, fuming at the implication of him being useless, but knowing that so far,  _ it's true _ .

Link glared down at the steps, the words snapped at him ringing in tandem with Ghirahim’s near complete dismissal of him, and sighs, knowing they are both right about him, in a way at least. He  _ will _ overcome his trials and save Zelda.

Link looked back up to the dais, making his way up the stairs, his growing determination pounding in time with his feet.

~

The stonewall to his left exploded with annoyingly familiar laughter sounding out.  _ Ghirahim _ . Link rushed forward as the demon lord himself jumped through the dust and rubble, only to skid to stop as a magic barrier formed in front of him.

The whole place shook as Ghirahim and Impa clashed, a black sword to a blue barrier, and his eyes found Zelda on the far side of the chasm. "Link!"

"Link, here! You'll need this where you are going." Zelda called out to him, sending her harp over in a flash of golden light.

Stowing the harp away, Link noticed the barrier blocking him was nearly gone when his attention was snapped back to the combatants , with the sound of glass shattering followed by a surprised cry of pain from Impa. She fell to the ground as Ghirahim continued to lunge forward, twisted glee on his face.

Link didn’t think, only act as he leaped at Ghirahim from behind with a yell, forcing the demon to retreat from his position, Link whirled to face him, using himself and his sword to block Ghirahim from his target and her guardian. 

"… Link." Impa grudgingly acknowledged from behind him.

"Go!" Link commanded, eyes locked on Ghirahim, his intentions clear.

"You have my thanks. I will leave him to you." There was an almost hidden relief in her voice as Link resists the urge to snort, having wanted a chance to fight the cocky white-haired demon since last seeing him.  _ Besides _ , he mused internally,  _ what else am I going to do? This will help keep Zelda safe as well, if I can buy them some time. I’ll find her again. _

~

First it was Groose. A mild annoyance in light of everything that has been going on, especially since Link had more important things to worry about currently.

Then, the dormant Gate of Time, that he can't activate. What are these hardships  _ he’s _ supposed to face, going to do to wake up a dormant gate?… He’ll get to that frustration later. For now though...

Link drew his sword as the towering mass of black scales rose up in front of him, its mouth filled with rows of gleaming silver and razor sharp teeth, the sealing spike buried deep in its head. It roared to the sky, shaking the ground as Link looked up in disbelief and a fair bit of fear, if for no other reason than its sheer size.

_ How am I supposed to seal a monster this big?! _

_ I guess the answer wasn't what I thought it'd be _

_ Or maybe it was so clear but I couldn't see _

_ Is this my moment? _

_ Have I now been chosen _

_ To exit the plane of the still surviving? _

Wind flowed through his hair, as Link held steady atop Apple, Skyloft in sight as he frowned slightly, thinking about what the old lady had said about Fi.  _ I wasn't expecting that I was going to need a stronger Skyward Strike to wake up the gate of time...and what of this next set of trials to collect these sacred flames? _

Budding hero and Loftwing soared higher as they approached Skyloft and Link continued to ponder the situation.  _ Me and Fi will have to grow together, become stronger through these trials. _

Skyloft was directly below him now.  _ All right then. Time to get going. _

~

Feeling accomplished and invigorated, Link swung his upgraded Goddess Sword, twirling it briefly before sheathing it. As he released the hilt, a soft ringing came from his hand, and as he looked down at it, he watched a faint outline of three stacked triangles appear on his hand, the lower right one glowing fiercely.

Link made a confused sound as he watched the glow fade to faint glimmer.  _ What is this supposed to be? Is it some sort of mark to keep track of the number of sacred flames I found? A mark of accomplishment? These trials are to purify the Goddess Sword with these sacred flames, so why am I getting some sort of mark on my hand? _

_ Just what are these triangles for? _

~

Link watched in awe as the Gate of Time started to awaken, runes on the pillar starting to glow before parts of the gate itself did, and finally it shattered into the air into hundreds of small pieces. Gaping at the sight, Link watched as the blocks swirled around before locking into large pieces, before sliding into the polished surface of a large gear. It's nearly identical to the one in Lanayru, when the air itself started to crack high above both sides of the gear. Two smaller gears came into existence, easing into the grooves of the main glowing gear. Symbols started appearing on its many edges, before working inwards, spinning into place as a bright light briefly blinded the hall, and then the true Gate of Time was revealed.

Link put away his sword, gaze trained on the gate in excited anticipation.  _ Is this it? Will I finally be able to help Zelda? Has my time finally come? _

He stepped up to the gate, a light touch causing a long corridor of hollow gear to appear. Without another word, Link runs in.

~

"You are the chosen hero, and I, Zelda...I am the goddess reborn as a mortal." The words came guiltily from Zelda, as she speaks to the silent form of Link, who listened with rapt attention putting the pieces together in his own head. It all made sense, but he had more or less figured out that much by his own. This confirmation wasn't going to change his mind regardless of the consequences.

"The mark you see upon the back of your hand is proof that you are the hero of legend, and that within you dwells a sacred power. It is the mark of the Triforce." Oh.  _ Oh _ . The realization hit like a boulder, that  _ this _ is his part in the destiny of the world. His proof of the old gods' power. He isn't only doing this to save Zelda now.

_ He was fighting to protect all of creation. _

“Stand now, Link. Draw your sword."

Pulling his hand back from Zelda’s gentle grasp, he rose. Gaze locked with the reborn goddess, Link took the hilt of the Master Sword in hand, and pulled the blade free from his back. Blessed as it just became, Fi’s blade started glowing when in the open air, the pommel fanning outward, its holy light shining deep into the temple. It truly had become a sacred blade with the power to fight through the darkness alive with pure, raw, and powerful energy.

~

"Go now, and fulfill your destiny." The commanding tone of Impa had just slightly softened at the edges in light of the current situation, but it's still there to prod Link into action.

"Right." Link noded, his tone firm as he headed for the Gate of Time. He paused before the gate, turning once more to look back at the door that is now hiding Zelda from the evil agents of Demise, knowing she was safe, and missing her even though he knew he would see her again soon.

He turned back to the gate, letting his hand brush the surface to open it.  _ This time is just barely holding on after a long, long war. It's healing, and will be healed when I return to my time on the other side of the gate. It will survive, and so will Zelda. I just have to protect its future. _

He walked through with purpose and confidence.

_ Wait for me, Zelda. _

_ This wasn't what I was expecting _

_ But there's just one more thing I want! _

_ The hardest part is now accepting _

_ I'm off to see a brand new dawn! _

While Link knew finding the Triforce wasn't going to be easy, or going to involve even  _ more _ time travel, it was definitely worth it now. The Song of the Hero.  _ Definitely _ worth it.

Opening his eyes to see a blue sky-scape while he stands safely on top of Levias, the three surface dragons sing their pieces of the song together, he stepped forward to join in when Fi interrupted him, and she  _ danced _ in the air. Spinning higher and higher as the magic of music surrounded him, melding together into a truly beautiful piece of music. Yes, the song was now truly complete. He called to his very soul. Filled him with life. 

The Song of the Hero, and  _ it was made for him _ .

~

"Master," Fi called from his side, drawing Link’s attention, "I believe at this juncture that a prayer is required. The ultimate goal that we have traveled so far for is now within reach." Link noded with a faint smile, relieved that this was so close to truly being over. That true peace will be restored, and Zelda will finally be free of her duty to keep evil at bay.

"Focus now, and wish with all your might for the destruction of Demise.”

He turned to the spinning Triforce, head held high and closed his eyes. And Link prays.

The statue of Hylia  _ falls _ .

~

They were so close! Link stuck down another pair of Bokolins, fury and worry guiding him to guide Fi, as he rushed to reach Ghirahim. He can hear the creepy demon chanting with each step he made down the spiral to the seal. To Demise. To the ritual to sacrifice Zelda’s soul.  _ He can almost hear her cries of pain in the darkened air. _

The slope finally ended as he came face-to-face with the demon, almost snarling as he stared down Ghirahim, who is still working his spell even as he rants at Link for the umpteethen time. As Ghirahim raised a magic platform and revealed his true nature in his fit of rage, Link only raised his own sword silently at the evil sword spirit, calm determination in his eyes.  _ I will not fail now! _

~

The Imprisoned rose once more, and despair sunk in as Link heard Zelda’s screams of pain, and Link himself still panting from the fight with Ghirahim, who laughed away menically.  _ No! I can't have failed now! I’m so close! _

"ZELDA!" His scream was nearly lost in the cacophony rising out of the spiral.

~

He followed the revived demon king without a shred of hesitation. He knew he had little time to save Zelda and all of the Surface, and he also knew that he may die here. But until he drew his final breath… He refused to accept defeat. Not now, not ever.

~

Silence. A painful silence, that only stacked on the pain running its course through his body, the fight with Demise having been anything but easy. He still felt unable to look away from the now resting Master Sword, at Fi’s now still and forever silent form. But…there is still hope and happiness. They had come so very far together, and when he finally turned to face Zelda and the Gate of Time, her final words echoed in his ears.

_ "Thank you, Master Link. May we meet again in another life." _

He set his gaze on the Master Sword that now had been resting for thousands of years, Fi’s blade still gleaming brightly on this side of the Gate.  _ We will Fi. You and I…We'll see each other again someday. Curse or not, we were destined to be partners, just Zelda and I were destined to save the world. Together…we will see new worlds. _

_ If my next sight is the light from the great beyond _

_ Lend me your ear, then, my dear friend _

_ When I am gone _

Link, no, Sky, he reminded himself  _ yet again _ , letting his gaze roam around the encampment of heroes, and feels a sense of…accomplishment? No…joy, maybe? Hmmm…contentment sounds better. It may very well be contentment as the stories are shared among the many Links, as he gets to see glimpses of the future with every word, story, gesture, and emotion shared. It's a good feeling to be a part of something like this, even if the threat at hand still remained unknown.

_ These are the futures of the surface…they all glow brightly, don't they, Fi? _

Sky smiled warmly as he took up a turn in storytelling, "You want to know about my home? Well, my home is nothing like any of your Hyrules. So, let me tell you about Skyloft…"

Sky chuckled at the various looks of awe and shock that he received.

_ I probably looked like that the first time I saw the surface, huh, Fi? _

~

"Who’s Ganon?" 

Two words Sky regretted asking, well, almost regretted asking, when the whole mess is finished being explained to him. It answered a question of his own, one he ended up explaining to the others when they realized he was shocked for a different reason than the nearly impossible to kill Gerudo King and his many forms. The curse. The curse that haunted his sleep, the curse that binds them together. Hatred incarnate. Blood of the goddess. Spirit of the hero.

He didn’t let it show just how much their never dying foe bothered him, even when more truths come out, and he was faced with a different sort of dilemma. The growing despair and dread of no one recognizing anything from his era. The guilt of being the reason they faced all the horrors that they have. Of being the real reason why Time, and sometimes Legend as well, cursed Hylia’s name. He wasn't fast enough to save Zelda, to stop Ghirahim from reviving Demise, or prevent a curse that had endured so many millennia.

_ Don't let them make the world forget me _

_ While I am, while I am moving on... _

Sky finally opened his eyes again, expression soft as he looked down at Four sleeping peacefully once again.  _ He's right… We were lost to time, in a way, but not truly forgotten. _

A Blade that  _ protects _ . A Kingdom that  _ survives _ . A Spirit that  _ unites _ .

Peace finally settled within Sky, the bad taste from before nothing but a distant memory as his unbreakable spirit settled into this newfound truth. He looked up at the statue of Hylia at once more, her ever gentle smile steeling his already unyielding resolve.

He figured that it ought to make him feel antsy for action, but for now, Sky was content to let fate carry him on his way. As he heard the sound of Wild’s teleportation flare to life, he decided he was at ease to let the goddess’ will guide him forward. With Fi and his newfound brothers at his side, Sky will press onward as he always has.

Regardless of the stipulation to Demise’s curse, they were still going to carry on as they always had, and always will.

_ We are all heroes, curse or not, _ and with the sight of Wild’s blue and red shield burning its way into his memory,  _ none of us are ever truly forgotten. _

_ Well, wouldn't you know, eh, Fi? _

**Author's Note:**

> Any critiques and criticisms are welcome, I'm always looking for way to improve my writing!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
